Seek and Destroy
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Porqué Kanda Yuu sólo vive para destruirle.—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta que ya has perdido? AU, hints Yullen.


**Seek and destroy**.

1. Cazador.

_We are scanning the scene  
in the city tonight.  
We're looking for you  
to start up a fight._

Todo era un juego. Una plataforma exquisitamente diseña para su perverso placer, algo que ni todo el dinero del mundo podría comprar; porque aquello le pertenece, y de cierta, _morbosa_, forma le _gusta_. No, lo _adora_.

Entre toda aquella telaraña de mentiras, le fascina la escalofriante personalidad de su antítesis, _lo llama_, pero al contrarío de lo que pasa con los demás, él no se permite quedar atrapado ahí, él simplemente destruye.

Una por una, una tras de otra cayendo en una melodía armónica, cada una de esas asquerosas capas de la máscara que conforma la vida de Allen Walker.

Porqué Kanda Yuu sólo vive para _destruirle_.

.

El juego comienza desde su niñez, los comentarios sarcásticos nacidos de una lengua experta, la hermosa contorsión del delicado rostro del albino, era un monstro cuando lo conoció y aún lo sigue siendo. Las lágrimas cristalinas y aquel delirante placer de su psiquis.

—Yuu no seas malo con _Allen_.

Ve con fastidio al mugroso conejo consolando a su presa, la calma de las finas facciones y el regreso de esa estúpida fachada de felicidad. Odia a Lavi, no al grado en que odia al Moyashi, pero sí de la forma en lo mucho que le jode ver como su pelirrojo amigo logra con una sonrisa calmar aquella fuente cristalina, naciente de los ojos grises de su presa.

—Cállate idiota —sisea.

Y se va, con la barbilla levantada y una sonrisa maliciosa con la promesa de un mañana, uno mejor; donde no haya conejos deambulando y queriendo salvar a ese pobre insecto.

.

Para que un juego sea divertido debe tener niveles de dificultad, retos a superar, enemigos que destruir, la segunda fase viene acompañada con cierta mujer de descendencia china que no le deja practicar su pasatiempo favorito, joder al moyashi.

—¿Quieres un poco de té Allen?

—Gracias Lenalee.

Asco, siente sus entrañas retorcerse al escuchar la dulce y patética voz de la hermosa joven junto a Walker, el brillo de sus ojos, ese estúpido resplandor que había visto antes en varias personas, como la odiosa de Lou Fa ó del mismo Lavi, todo dirigido a ese patético frijol. Sin embargo había placer oculto en la interacción entre ellos, todo radicaba en la mirada apática de Allen al contestarles.

—Che, dudo que puedas reconocer un buen té aunque te lo pongan enfrente, imbécil —lo picó, sonriendo con sorna.

—Claro que podría idiota —replica—. Además es Lenalee quién lo prepara, ¿cómo no sabría bien?

—Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte Allen.

Tenía ganas de vomitar, alzó sus cosas y se fue, tendría que planear de nuevo una estrategia. Hay que sacar a los enemigos de uno a uno, pero sería definitivo.

.

Kanda odia las cosas dulces, la hipocresía, el ruido, en realidad él odia muchas cosas; y claro que le irrita que las cosas no salgan como quieren.

El objetivo del juego era entretenerle, y que el moyashi muera antes de que él lo mate…en definitiva no era, '_en absoluto'_, divertido, ¿dónde quedaba la diversión de verlo sufrir?, quizás postrado en una cama era tentador, pero no lo suficiente.

Comió con desgana la última galleta de avena y vio aburrido las monótonas paredes blancas del hospital.

—Estúpido frijol, no puede hacer nada bien.

—Allen está enfermo, Kanda.

Alzó una ceja al escuchar la fría replica de su auto-nombrado mejor amigo, eso era nuevo, generalmente Lavi se hacía a un lado en sus discusiones, o cuando él tenía ganas de despotricar al menor.

—¿Qué tiene ese pedazo de mierda?

—Cáncer —sollozó Lenalee a su derecha.

'_Che'_, estar entre ese par de llorones le enfermaba, se levantó y salió de la sala de espera con paso decidido, nadie iba hacer sus deberes por él.

.

—Eres muy simple, tanto que hasta puedo seguirte la corriente.

—Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo jodido _moyashi_.

Kanda vio suspirar fastidiado a Allen, le mosqueaba cuando el otro se mostraba desinteresado en reñir con él.

—Sé que me conoces —dijo después de unos minutos de silencio—, y estoy absolutamente seguro de que sabes que te conozco, por eso te lo estoy diciendo Kanda.

—No digas que me conoces frijol, suéltale esa mierda a alguien como Lavi.

—Bien —se resignó, le dio una mirada calculadora—. Kanda, a pesar de todo te considero un amigo, sé que me odias y bajo ese concepto es ridículo que afirme lo otro, de igual forma sé que no me crees pero tú, Lavi y Lenalee son lo más parecido que tengo a una familia.

—Ahora de ¿dónde viene tanta estupidez? — preguntó con saña.

Kanda tomo el libro que estaba leyendo de nuevo, tenía un examen de filosofía el día siguiente, y estar charlando con el frijol andante no era lo más sensato, no cuando sabías que Bookman era el guardián de la biblioteca de la preparatoria.

—Supongo que porque no me queda mucho tiempo.

—Imbécil.

Cómo si él lo fuera a dejar morir así como así.

.

Aburrido, no podía creer que ese pensamiento cruzara por su mente, pero era cierto…el silencio le estaba carcomiendo, desde que aquel frijol mutante se marchara con su maestro a quien sabe dónde, todo parecía estar en pausa. Hasta aquel estúpido conejo se había calmado.

—_Allen manda saludos, ayer hablo conmigo._

Y a él que mierda le importaba que Allen prefiriera hablar con Lavi que con él, aquél par de brutos estaban cortados por la misma tijera.

—Par de imbéciles —murmuró por lo bajo, mientras cambia de hoja de su libreta de anatomía, _'jodida la hora que escogí medicina'_—, sólo falta que aquella mujer llegue a presumir su postal de este mes.

Tonterías.

.

_Mierda_.

—Extrañas a Allen, Yuu —no le estaba preguntado, Alma estaba afirmando lo obvio—. Así que deja toda esta tontería.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

Alma sonrío, esa sonrisa que crispaba sus nervios y que le hacía desear sacársela a golpes.

—Técnicamente conozco a ambos desde pequeños, más a ti que Allen, mmm… sólo te simplifico el trabajo.

—Joder, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

—Vas a ser doctor Kanda —repuso con voz suave mientras apuntaba la pulcra bata blanca sobre el sofá frente de él—, lo haces por él.

—No es divertido si no lo destruyo yo.

Alma abandono el departamento riendo, Yuu podría ser inocente en muchas cosas.

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta que ya has perdido? –murmuró.

* * *

N/a: Tenía tiempo deseando publicar esto, pero no estaba segura sí iba a continuarlo…en realidad sigo con esa idea, pero no sé, todavía tengo cuatro más esperando que pase de las primeras dos hojas y un one-shot de hace milenios que espera ser corregido. De igual forma agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo, y deseo saber también sí esperan una continuación o no. (Inserte sonrisa aquí).

Igual lo pongo porque hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro (bastardo), lindo samurái. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kanda Yuu!

review?


End file.
